


Brat

by w0lfmoon



Series: Peaky Blinders Reader Fics [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: a filthy little drabble of what happens when you decide to be bratty to get attention from your gangster boys.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of filth I needed to write. I have no excuses. Enjoy.

"Now, little girl, care to explain why you are being such an insufferable little brat today?" Thomas questioned, his voice rough and teasingly cruel, as he held your jaw in his hand whilst you squirmed in Alfie's lap as he smacked your now cherry colored ass.

 _Smack_. "I.." _Smack_. "I…I just wanted…oooh" you whimpered as Alfie's ministrations increased in both intensity and speed. He laughed and continued on. Thomas, however, was displeased with your lack of coherency and tightened his grip on your jaw whilst his free hand began to wind itself in your hair, firmly grasping a sufficient amount from the root.

"Tsk tsk, kitten. That isn't a good enough answer." And as he pulled your hair, you felt a distinct pain that did not belong to Alfie's hand; instead, his leather belt. And in the growing twilight between pain and pleasure, you moaned, begging for more even as the pain of Alfie’s belt caused tears to fall. Both men laughed at you.

"Hmmm… hear that, Alfie? It seems our little brat is enjoying her punishment" Thomas snickered as his hand around your jaw released you and found its way around your slender throat, squeezing ever so gently.

Alfie, taking a brief moment to inspect his handiwork, tossed his belt to the side and began to rub your ass, spreading your cheeks to get a better view of your now glistening pussy.

"She sure is Tommy boy, look at this cute lil’ pussy, all wet n’what not." And you couldn’t fight back the strangled whimper when you felt Alfie’s finger begin to gently rub against your obscenely wet folds, and Alfie couldn’t hold back his growls, and leaned over you and growled into your ear as Thomas’ grip on your throat tightened

"Such a naughty lil’ thing aren’t y’a, pet? Between you rubbin’ against both of us in the morning, teasin’ and backtalkin’ all day, I think you wanted this, didn’t ya ?"

When you didn’t respond, Alfie smacked your swollen cunt and you practically screamed, "Yes yes I wanted this. I woke up wanting you to punish me and call me a dirty little girl. I wanted this so so bad and I want you both."

"Well would you look at that, Alfie? You made her sing." Thomas chuckled, releasing his grip around your throat to lean down and kiss you gently; a calm before the storm, you thought to yourself but still, you savored the brief moment of mercy that Thomas was granting you.

When he pulled away, he smiled at your swollen lips and big doe eyes full of need and cupped your face with both his hands, "Now, my little brat, here’s what is going to happen, alright, both Alfie and I are going to take turns fucking that filthy little mouth of yours before we finally fill up both your little holes, " you looked up at him, trying to stifle your whimpers as Alfie continues to finger you, and giving him your best look of gratitude.

But, you yelped when you felt your hair being tugged back, Alfie’s hoarse voice now filling your ear, "But the thing is, pet, you will not be allowed to cum, not once tonight."  
  
It was going to be a long night, but you knew you were going to savor it. Being a brat really does pay off.

 

 


End file.
